1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for curing resin compounds, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for heat-curing resin compounds that have been previously light-cured.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to use high intensity visible and ultra-violet light to cure resin compounds used to fabricate dental restorations, such as crowns, bridges, or laminates. Light sources, such as the Marathon Two Visible Light-Curing Unit, manufactured and distributed by Den-Mat Corporation, are well known to be used for the purpose of light-curing such resin compounds. Typically, a light "wand" is attached to the light source and transmits a high intensity light beam from the source to a resin compound dental restoration. The user points the wand at the dental restoration and causes the high intensity light emitted therefrom to illuminate the dental restoration for a period of approximately one minute, thereby light-curing the resin compound.
It is also known that the compressive strength of certain resins which have been light-cured can be further enhanced by heat-curing after light-curing. For example, one resin compound, known as PERFECTION.TM., which is commonly used to fabricate dental restorations, has been tested to have an increase in compressive strength from 19,800 psi to 33,100 psi when subjected to temperatures between 140.degree.-160.degree. C. for approximately 15 minutes.
Dedicated ovens having integral heating elements which are capable of generating temperatures required to heat-cure resin compounds for the purpose of enhancing the compressive strength of a light-cured resin compound are relatively expensive. Further, such dedicated ovens are in addition to the apparatus which is required for light-curing. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive means for heat-curing resin compounds which does not require the purchase of a relatively expensive dedicated oven.